beyettefandomcom-20200213-history
Still Afraid to Ask
"Still Afraid To Ask" is the second song on Beyette's 1st non-instrumental record, "Change ". This song originated as a melody with a high pitched vocal accompaniment. "I was one time apparently insulted I guess, as something called "Emo" that was some sort of fad that was going on in contemporary music, and I remember I was cautious because the vocal track was focusing on a very vulnerable subject, and I wanted there to be no layers between me and the listener. This song was not a distress call, not a song I initially thought people even needed to hear, but rather a humble confession of a dire sin I had commited for most of my young fearful life. The reason I was cautious is because the newly attained label of "Emo" that seemed undesireable and simple, but I remember while thinking about the insult whether or not some music was emo, and some was not, because wouldn't Mariah Carey's "Hero" be emo? What about Phil Collins? Aerosmith? Like, is emotion suddenly a bad thing to be having, especially concerning artistic endeavors? Should we be calous machines subjecting others to zero compassion for sharing with us their thoughts and feelings? I've often enjoyed music that made me feel something, there's a quote in a cd booklet that has stuck with me ever since reading it in Bartlett 's basement, "If it looks good you'll see it, if it sounds good, you'll hear it. If it's marketed right, you'll buy it. But... if it's real, you'll feel it." I have considered that quote to be worthy advice earlier in my pursuit of providing art that is as effective as the art that has effected me positively. So I was cautious because I wanted to be real, I wanted to be humble and vulnerable and true, and obviously emotional for it to be effective, but I also didn't want this "Emo" attachment on it, so I had made adjustments to the original falsetto style vocals. That small detail aside, I had really started having fun jamming with a guy who came over and talked about cool things and was very practiced and active in his own projects and expressed a lot of interest in collaborating on my projects as well, and the guitar that is heard on the final track is just the result of numerous collaborations. I remember I was showing him ideas I liked about the song and ideas that I was concerned about and I remember the original idea for the instrumental chorus was not a supplemented augmentation of the progression heard on the verse, but instead a very jagged version of the chords that are gently arpeggiated during the intro of the track. I remember specifically the critical statement "what is this, Beethoven?" and I realized it didn't sound current in a contemporary sense, even though I already was cautious of the contemporary sounds of the negative "emo" label discussed before." When people heard the song I noticed their reaction was somewhat relaxed. I think a lot of people realized that there was no layers as I had intended."............. 'LYRICS' '' '' Category:Beyette Category:Songs Category:G Dubbs Category:Change